$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {4} \\ {0} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{3} & {0}-{-1} & {-2}-{4} \\ {4}-{0} & {-1}-{3} & {1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {-6} \\ {4} & {-4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$